The Gemini Collection
by FallenAngelofFangirls
Summary: A fluffy collection of LenxRin. Written from Len's POV. Follows everyday life for the Kagamines! T for language


**Hey guys! Long time, no see. I had this laying around, so I just finished it up. Italics are Len's thoughts, and italics in quotes are song lyrics. Enjoy~!**

I woke up at around 5:30 am without the ability to fall back asleep. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, breathing in the conditioner scent my wet hair had rubbed on. But it was no use. I was wide awake. _Damn it._

Realizing I had no chance, I sat up, whipping my legs around my bed so my feet were hanging about 2 inches away from the floor. Stretching my limbs, I sighed discontentedly and looked at the far side of my king sized bed. There I spotted a head of messy blonde hair that was just barely peeking out from below the sheets. I smirked, recognizing the person in my bed immediately as Rin. _She must've come while I was sleeping…_ I yawned quietly and stood up, grabbing the hair band resting on my nightstand and putting my hair up in a messy ponytail.

Walking out of my room and down the hall as quietly as possible, I reached the kitchen and yawned again. Looking into the living room, I could see Meiko sprawled carelessly on the couch and my iPod resting on the coffee table. Trying as hard as I could not to laugh at her contorted position, I swiped my iPod noiselessly and walked back into the kitchen. I put my earbuds in and moved through the menus of my iPod in a short trail that sort of went like this:

Music, Artists, Dixie Flatline, Fragments, Juvenile (feat. Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len)

Hitting the play button, I moved around the kitchen haphazardly, swinging my hips to the songs beat every time I took a step.

_"And I just found I'm addicted to you~"_

I turned on the coffee brewer and waited for it to heat up.

_"I love the way you feel, turn me on more~"_

I moved to the cabinet contained the cups, swung it open, and pulled out my favorite coffee mug- it had a chibi version of me and Rin dancing painted on with careful strokes. _Everything tastes better in this…_

_"And I just found I'm addicted to you~"_

Placing my coffee mug on the brewer, I scavenged for a K-cup to use.

_"I love the way you feel, turn me on more~"_

Resisting the urge to sing along, I found a K-cup and shoved it into the brewer, chose the second largest cup size, and hit the blinking Start button. I started mouthing the words while my coffee brewed, stopping only to lean in and take in the amazing scent of freshly brewed coffee. Rin's voice began to ring out in the song.

_"Hand-in-hand over time, meeting each other eye-to-eye, Can I trust in this strange and newborn feeling?"_

I turned around, grabbed a banana from the large bunch that we had, peeled it, and took a quick bite.

_"Don't you ever let me go, or wander from me to and fro, Now I know that a lovely night is about to begin!"_

I turned back around and took my coffee off of the brewer, placing it on the counter to cool a bit. My part of the song began and I got butterflies in my stomach.

_"She's the cutest girl that I know in her class, If I want to get her email should I just ask?"_

I bit further down into my banana, almost accidentally humming the tune of the song.

_"Maybe I am a kinda cool guy, There's no need for me to be acting kinda shy"_

I smiled at the previous line and quickly finished my banana off, throwing the peel in the trash as I walked by on my way to the refrigerator.

_"Yeah, I think I am handsome, really, I chose my clothes carefully, good enough surely"_

Almost laughing out loud from my silly lines, I grabbed the creamer out of the refrigerator and closed the door quickly with my bare foot.

_"Although I know I am a still little scrawny, I'm growing up, my peak is starting soon already"_

I snickered endlessly at my line and poured some creamer into my coffee, frowning when I got some on the counter.

_"Yet I find this situation kinda awkward, I can't tell if this love is really it"_

I grabbed a dish towel and cleaned up the creamer on the counter, then moved toward the sugar and put a spoonful in.

_"But we're going out together aren't we? We should be able to walk arm-in-arm easily"_

Moving back over the refrigerator, I took the milk out and replaced it with the creamer. I closed it with my foot again, and moved to the cabinet with cups.

_"Hey hey, wait! Who are you looking at there? Why are you giving that cool guy a flirty stare?!"_

I snickered again, grabbing a small plastic cup from the cabinet and closing it again.

_"I don't get it, she's just like a fickle cat, A cute lady, with an easy-changed heart"_

I poured a small amount of milk in the glass and opened the drawer next to me, snatching the milk frother without even looking. Rin started singing again.

_"Don't think I am oblivious, I can see what's in your eyes, I know that you are in love with me"_

A light blush crossed my face in response to her lines, remembering the day when I admitted I was in love with her.

_"But understanding the feeling is different from realizing, so could you teach me the magic of this thing called love?"_

I smiled as I used the milk frother, accidentally tapping my foot on the cold tile floor.

_"And I've just found I'm addicted to you~"_

I poured the frothed milk onto the top of the coffee, then placed the cup in the sink and quickly rinsed the frother.

_"I love the way you feel, turn me on more~"_

Returning the now clean frother to its original spot, I returned to where my mug was placed and take a good long sip of it.

_"He said some compliments telling me that I am adorable and a fun girl"_

I put the mug back down and closed my eyes, enjoying the lingering taste in my mouth, the cold floor on my feet, and the beat of the song all at once.

_"He's seducing me (That's what I think), I say okay, but maybe too quick"_

I feel one of my earbuds get gently pulled out of my ear as arms wrap around my shoulders and a head rests on my shoulder. The song faded into background noise as I open my eyes, a blush dusting my cheeks.

"Good morning," Rin purrs in my ear calmingly. I smile gently.

"Good morning," I close my eyes again, enjoying the moment.

_Good morning indeed..._

**The song is Juvenile by Dixie Flatline, and I found the English lyrics at . . I don't own anything!**


End file.
